Forest Ambush
This encounter is found at The Fool challenge. It is also the first encounter of the challenge by default. Event You've stumbled many miles through this forest in search of the thieves who robbed you. Though exhausted and hungry, you are determined to reclaim your father's amulet. '' '''A 4 of Greed card is drawn, as well as "The Leader"' You finally catch sight of the thieves hacking at a large tree and arguing among themselves. :1. Move closer to eavesdrop. :Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success and 1 Failure, shuffled once at slow speed) :Success Creeping forward, you overhear their leader spouting orders. It's simple," he says. "The idiots walk down the road, you push over the tree and jump out. They'll be too scared to put up a fight, and we'll get rich. Why don't we just jump out and stab 'em?" one retorts. Another hooded figure chimes in. "Yeah, corpses don't put up a fight, either. Frustration rises in the leader's voice. "The Empire doesn't care if a few farmers lose some sprouts, but drop a corpse on the Royal Road and the place will be filled with soldiers before you've even spent the coin. We don't need that trouble. Now, quiet. Here they come." A 3 of Toil card is drawn You soon spot a group of farmers coming around the corner, bringing their wares to market. The thieves fell the tree into the path of the unsuspecting farmers and leap out, weapons brandished. "Give us all your food!" ::A. Leap to the farmers' defence. You draw your weapon with practiced skill. "Well," you hear the leader's voice, "you lads handle this. I'll meet you when you're done." The player enters combat against the Thieves with the aid of the farmers The farmers fumble in their haversacks in gratitude. "Thank you, adventurer. I'm sure that after they took our food they would have taken our lives, as well. The player receives 2 Food Gain Cards You fall on the food with a sigh, shoveling bread into your mouth to quell your hunger. Your satisfaction only lasts a moment before you realize your father's amulet is not among the takings. The player consumes 1 Food. Their leader must still have it! You set to your feet, determined to find him. ::B.Offer to help the farmers, warning them it won't come for free. "We have no gold!" shriek the terrified farmers, "but half our crop is yours if you protect us." The thieves eye you nervously. The farmers look at you hopefully. :::1.Accept You draw your weapon with practiced skill. The player enters combat against the Thieves with the help of the farmers With the brigands dispatched, the farmers turn to you. "I hope your price doesn't prove too high. If the next harvest comes short we'll starve regardless." The player receive 2 Food Gain Cards You fall on the food with a sigh, shoveling bread into your mouth to quell your hunger. Your satisfaction only lasts a moment before you realize your father's amulet is not among the takings. The player consumes 1 Food. Their leader must still have it! You set to your feet, determined to find him. :::2. Ask for more. "More! You're as much of a scoundrel as they are, if not worse. At least they do not hide behind honour!" The farmers have the gall to spit at your feet before running away. As you reach for a share of the spoils, you realize you're surrounded. You can't just turn up and take what's rightfully ours," barks one of the thugs. Yeah, you didn't even help chop the tree down!" You draw your weapon with practiced skill. "Well," you hear the leader's voice, "you lads handle this. I'll meet you when you're done." Enter combat with the Thieves You end up alone in the forest, surrounded by a fallen tree, a pile of bodies, and some food. The player receive 4 Food Gain Cards You fall on the food with a sigh, shoveling bread into your mouth to quell your hunger. Your satisfaction only lasts a moment before you realize your father's amulet is not among the takings. The player consumes 1 Food. Their leader must still have it! You set to your feet, determined to find him. ::C. Help the thieves with their extortion. You take your place beside the thieves, glowering. The farmers quickly size you up, decide that discretion is the better part of valour, and flee. As you reach for a share of the spoils, you realize you're surrounded. You can't just turn up and take what's rightfully ours," barks one of the thugs. Yeah, you didn't even help chop the tree down!" You draw your weapon with practiced skill. "Well," you hear the leader's voice, "you lads handle this. I'll meet you when you're done." Enter combat with the Thieves You end up alone in the forest, surrounded by a fallen tree, a pile of bodies, and some food. The player receives 2 Food Gain Cards You fall on the food with a sigh, shoveling bread into your mouth to quell your hunger. Your satisfaction only lasts a moment before you realize your father's amulet is not among the takings. The player consumes 1 Food. Their leader must still have it! You set to your feet, determined to find him. :Failure You try to eavesdrop on the conspiring thieves but their voices are muffled by the bushes. You shuffle closer to get a better view. A 3 of Toil card is drawn You soon spot a group of farmers coming around the corner, bringing their wares to market. The thieves fell the tree into the path of the unsuspecting farmers and leap out, weapons brandished. "Give us all your food!" Event proceeds in the same manner as a Success after choice 1 :2. Keep your distance Same as a Success after choice 1. Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Fool Category:Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits